


More Today

by mvernet



Series: The Hits Of The '70's [15]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Episode The Plague, M/M, Romance, Songfic, lovelovelove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still at the airport after Hutch has recovered from the plague, Starsky & Hutch stop at an airport coffee shop where their whole world suddenly changes.</p>
<p> <i>A Songfic inspired by Spiral Staircase's, More Today.<i></i></i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Listen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YuqHlv1YPe0<br/>(Love the guy faking the sax, sounds like a big band. What talent!)</p>
<p>No gender pronouns needed to be harmed (changed) in this fic, although I did change one word. It's alright, people, I have a poetic license issued by the Bay City Grammar Police. Toughest squad in the precinct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Today

I love you more today than yesterday  
But not as much as tomorrow  
~Spiral Staircase~

Starsky & Hutch were walking towards the airport doors and the legally parked (this time) Torino. Starsky had a steadying, protective hand on Hutch's arm, and Hutch was leaning slightly into the safe harbor of his partner's touch. Hutch's bravado about living to 148, was belied by his hospital pallor and tired, dull eyes. As a crowd of travelers headed their way, Starsky drew Hutch closer. He didn't object.

"Come on, Blondie. We'll be home soon." Starsky couldn't stop the well of emotions he was feeling from bubbling up in everything he said to Hutch. Hutch smiled wearily.

"I'm alright, babe. You take good care of me."

A young, lost- looking soldier bumped into them. Hutch was surprised when Starsky pulled him out of the way, holding him tighter still, as if he would disappear from Starsky's side if someone as much as jostled him. Starsky scowled at the young man.

"Watch where you're goin', Private! Ya almost knocked my friend over."

The soldier recognized the authoritative tone in Starsky's voice. Hutch looked at his partner, surprised at his outburst.  
"I'm very sorry, Sir." The soldier saluted. Starsky's hand automatically saluted back."I've never been in such a huge airport, I was looking for..."

"Hugo! Hugo! Over here!"

The soldier lost all train of thought at the sight of his fiance' running through the crowd.  
Starsky and Hutch stepped back and watched as the young lady jumped into the soldier's arms. The two became one, connected by what seemed to be a never ending passionate kiss. Love was certainly in the air or at least the airport.

Starsky shook his head and chuckled. He looked at Hutch and was concerned to see that he had gone pale, even paler than before and was trembling slightly. Hutch's eyes were closed. Starsky tugged him away from the reunited couple and gently turned him into a light but strong embrace.

"Hey, Hutch? What's wrong? Ya dizzy or somethin'?"

Hutch opened his eyes and grabbed Starsky's arms for support. He took a deep breath that ended in a cough and nodded. Starsky glanced around thinking of what he could do for his partner.

He patted Hutch's arm. "Let's go into that coffee shop and sit down. I'll buy ya somethin' you can steal off my plate, okay, buddy?" Hutch smiled, nodded again and clutched at Starsky's arm to keep his balance.

"Sorry, Starsk. I'm fine, really."

"Sure you are. You could take on a plane full of huge hatchet- wielding goons single-handed and never break a sweat." Hutch snorted and Starsky smiled at the familiar sound. One he thought he'd never hear again. He shook off the awful thought.

"Come on, I got ya." Starsky led him to the coffee shop. "Ain't never lettin' ya go, " he added quietly.  
.  
"Wha'?"

"Nothin'."

Hutch found himself in a booth opposite Starsky, listening to him rattling off both their orders to the big and beautiful waitress whose’s pencil flew across her pad. She smiled and what seemed like only a second later Hutch found something warm being pushed into his hand. He looked down. A mug.

"Drink the tea, Hutch. It's just how you like it. You with me yet, babe?"

Hutch took the mug in both hands and brought it to his lips. It was sweet and lemony. His hands trembled.

The taste of caring. The taste of love.

Hutch sighed as the warmth of the tea spread through his body. He had been lost, like that soldier. Love found him, too. He smiled at Starsky to reassure him he was alright."It's good, Starsk. Thanks." Hutch waited for Starsky to relax and begin to chatter before he let his mind drift again  
.  
I don't remember what day it was  
I didn't notice what time it was  
All I know is that I fell in love with you  
And if all my dreams come true, I'll be spending time with you

Hutch's mind wandered back to his last days in the hospital. He fought a war with death and came out the victor. But he knew he wasn't alone. Starsky had been by his side throughout his battle, even though glass walls, surgical masks and his own fevered mind had tried to separate them. Starsky's impetuous gift of a lipstick-smeared "STARSK" was burned into his psyche like a brand of ownership. He was owned. He had given his own heart freely. Starsky owned him now and Hutch had never felt such freedom. All that was left to do was to say the words. The words that would change his life. He glanced at Starsky who was now grinning at the efficient waitress, arranging plates, silverware and reaching for his favorite condiments. Starsky's steel blue eyes speared him with a look of concern. "Babe? Look! I got ya a rabbit food omelet, minus the rabbit of course. And I gotz extra bacon and fries for you to pick at." Hutch stared at him as if he was speaking Old Norse.

Everyday's a new day, in love with you  
With each day comes a new way, of loving you  
Everytime I see your lips my mind starts to wander  
And if all my dreams come true, I'll be spending time with you

Hutch stared at Starsky's mouth. Not hearing the words he was speaking. All Hutch knew was that he was going to tell Starsky he loved him and he was going to kiss those sweet lips that spoke words that sounded like poetry to his love-starved soul.

"Hutch. Hutch!" Starsky shook Hutch's arm nearly spilling his own Pepsi, no ice. "What's wrong. Are ya gonna pass out on me?" Starsky's anxiety caused him to turn on his training. If Hutch was unresponsive, he might be in some sort of distress. "Hutch you got two seconds to respond to me verbally or I'm takin' you back to the hospital, in the Torino, code 3."

Hutch's wandering mind came screeching back to the present at the thought of his panic-stricken partner driving him through Bay City as fast as he could with siren and lights blaring. Hutch blinked and smiled.

"I'm alright, Starsk. I just faded for a little while. I think I'm hungry." He sniffed his omelet. Everything smelled so good now that he was recovering. "Yummmm. Oh, this looks good enough to eat, babe."

Starsky let out a deep breath he had been holding. Hutch's color was a little better. He took Hutch's fork and fed him a bite of his omelet to get him started. Starsky turned over the fork to Hutch. "I want you to eat as much as you can of that, shweetheart. I want ya to put back on all the weight you lost. You look like a stiff breeze would knock ya ass-over-teakettle."

Hutch chuckled at the Starskyism, and smiled at the 'shweetheart' aimed at him. He made a serious attempt to eat the food Starsky ordered for him. He stole a piece of bacon out of Starsky's fingers just to make him react. He wished he could lick those fingers clean. This time Hutch's color turned a pale shade of pink.

"Hey! That's mine! There's a whole plate of bacon right in front of ya, you mooch."

"Yours always tastes better, Starsk. Like anything you cook just for me is always delicious."

"That's cause it's full of vitamins L. O. V and E. Like my Aunt used to say." Starsky blushed a little himself. He wondered why he said that. Something was definitely in the air. Starsky watched Hutch carefully as he ate quietly. He felt his heart fill with joy with every bite his partner took, as if each bit of omelet took them further and further away from his brush with death.

After a few minutes of steady eating, Hutch rested his fork on his plate. His omelet was a little less than half-way gone. He grabbed a fry and dipped it in the ketchup on Starsky's plate. The grin he received in return took Hutch's breath away again. It was time.

I love you more today than yesterday  
But not as much as tomorrow  
Oh, I love you more today than yesterday  
But darling not as much as tomorrow

"Starsk. I...I... I have something to tell you." Starsky leaned forward his heart heading for his throat. He instinctively reached for Hutch's hand, horrible scenarios already forming in his mind.

"Babe?"

"No...Let... let... me get this out." Starsky nodded and licked his lips. His mouth had gone dry. He reached for his Pepsi to calm himself. He didn't let go of Hutch's hand.

"When I was in the hospital, near the end, I couldn't think anymore. I could only feel. I felt the virus eating me alive. I felt my breath going in and out, like I was breathing in acid instead of air. I had to force myself to take each breath and never knew which one was going to be the last. I felt the nurses and doctors doing things to my body and wondered why they made me feel worse instead of better." He glanced at Starsky who had gone very still. There were tears starting to form in the corners of Starsky's eyes. They were suspended there, holding on, trying not to fall. Hutch looked down and continued.

"But most of all I felt you, Starsk. You were everywhere. I heard your voice. I inhaled your scent. I spoke to you. I saw the giant red 'STARSK' on the back of my eyelids. And I felt love. I felt surrounded by love. It made everything bearable, it made me fight for each breath. I wanted to get back to you. I wanted you. I still want you, Starsk. I love you with all I am. I want to give you all I can. I love you more everyday. I love you more today than yesterday, and no matter what you say to me now, I will love you more tomorrow. Because without you I never would have had a tomorrow to offer to you."

The waitress stood at her station, ready to do her duty and refresh the drinks at table number four with the two adorable guys. A tough job but someone had to do it. She looked at them to see if they might need a minute to finish up. She was struck by the expressions on their faces. The blond looked like he'd been ill. Pale and faded. But those eyes were pouring out love towards the curly haired cutie. They were almost holding hands like lovers, but in a masculine sort of way. She caught the look of joy on the darker one's face as the blond talked quietly. It was like watching a sunrise when you never thought you'd make it through the night. A cloud of love seemed to surround them and she yearned for what they had. As her eyes started to fill, her coworker bumped her. The spell was broken. She shook herself, she was such a sappy romantic. The guys would call her when they were through. She started filling salt shakers while she waited.

Starsky blinked his eyes. A few tears fell while at the same moment a smile lit his face and soft laughter floated on the air around the booth.

"Awww, Hutch. Leave it to you to tell me somethin' this important in the middle of LAX." Hutch took another fry and grinned. Starsky's heart squished with delight.

"I didn't plan it, Starsk. I just thought I'd better tell you before I lost my nerve and passed out from anxiety. Are...are we alright, babe?"

Starsky squeezed Hutch's cold hand. "Hutch, I feel the same. I think you are the bravest man I've ever known. I'm so proud you love me. I...I don't know if I eva woulda had the nerve to say it right out loud. But now that you have, I won't leave ya hangin' I love you, darlin’. I think I have for quite a while. I.. I... just... what do we do now?"

"I haven't a clue, darling, baby, sweetheart. You think I've ever..."

"Have ya?"

"Never. You?"

"Naaaah. came close in Nam. Never really thought it was my style. Live and learn...and love. I love you. I want..." Starsky picked up his fork and started eating Hutch's omelet. "to hug you, kiss those blond lips."

Hutch grabbed two french fries double dipped them in Starsky's ketchup and shoved them in his mouth.

"Starsk, lips can't be blond."

"Yours are. You are my blondie from top to toe and everyplace in between." Starsky waggled his brows.

"Yours. I like that, darling. I like that a lot."

"Oh, damn. Good thing I got a paper napkin across my lap."

"Starsk?"

"Well, what do you think was gonna happen, mushbrain."

"We're in an airport!" Hutch came very close to giggling.

Starsky leaned in and whispered. "We could go out to one of the gates and make believe I just met your plane. I could give you a big welcome home hug and plant a kiss right there." Starsky placed a finger briefly on Hutch's lips. Hutch did giggle at that. "Or we could board a plane and join the mile high club."

"Starsky!" Hutch's eyes opened wide. "Damn! What have I started?"

Tomorrow makes each spring time just a day away  
Cupid we don't need you now be on your way  
Thank the lord for love like ours that grows ever stronger  
And if all my dreams come true I'll be spending time with you

"Listen, Hutch. I...I'm nervous... a little. But I've been wanting to hold you close since the day they sent you into isolation. And I know you must be craving a little human warmth too. " Hutch nodded. “I want to do this. I don’t care how far we go, or what happens tomorrow, as long as I have you today. Alive and well, and in my arms as well as my heart. ‘Cause I’ve got a Hutch shaped hole in my heart, that you’ve filled for a very long time, my Blondie.”

Hutch let out a sigh. He still felt dizzy and tired. But the warm glow of Starsky’s words thrilled him and gave him strength. He looked into those sparkling sapphire eyes and Starsky gave a little gasp.

"You know what I'd really like to do first, Starsk? I want to go to my place. Get you into bed..."

An intact family of five noisily entered the booth behind them. Jackets, hats and purses were hung from the coat rack between the booths. An enormous tote bag hit Hutch on the shoulder. The partners reluctantly let go of each other’s hands Their quiet interlude was interrupted as a sulky teen insisted loudly on sitting in the seat near the window where her brother was already bouncing up and down and asking for dessert. A cute toddler, sucking relentlessly on a binkie, turned in her seat and stared at Starsky. Starsky stuck out his tongue. The toddler smiled around her binkie as her mother pulled her back into her seat. Starsky cleared his throat. Waiting for Hutch to stop laughing.

“You were saying, babe?”

Hutch leaned forward and whispered. “Take you home, get you...you know where… wrap myself around… you know what… and…”

“Yeah?” Starsky whispered back.

"Take a nap. I’m exhausted. This trip to the airport and ...you know… our talk… wore me out. What do you say…” Hutch mouthed the next word, “lover?"

Starsky immediately raised his hand and looked for their waitress. He caught her eye, she smiled and Starsky grinned.

"Check, please."

The waitress pocketed her enormous tip from the cutie and his pale friend. With her other tips, it gave her enough to allow her to go somewhere nice this weekend. She watch the two guys leave. The cutie was holding the door for the pale one, then he wrapped his arm around his waist protectively, as the crowd filled in around them. Either the pale one was recovering from an illness and was simply unsteady on his feet, or they were…life partners. She smiled, maybe she’d call her new friend, Brandy and ask her out. Love was definitely in the air.

Starsky gently pulled Hutch to a stop while a tour group of senior citizens blocked their path to the doors. They glanced at each other as an old couple sauntered by, hand in hand. The partners held each other’s glances and slow shy smiles began to grow on their faces. They both knew this was the beginning of all their tomorrows together.

Oh I love you more today than yesterday  
But not as much as tomorrow  
Oh, I love you more today than yesterday  
But darling not as much as tomorrow


End file.
